When She Was Asleep
by RebeccaLucy
Summary: Yes, we all know that the Sleeping Beauty was cursed as an infant by the evil fairy Maleficent to die on her sixteenth birthday, and that the good fairy Merryweather blessed her so that she would on sleep until kissed by her true love instead of dying, and that Prince Phillip saved the Sleeping Beauty by kissing her. But, what happened in Aurora's mind while she was sleeping?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _Step. Step. Step._

 _Pause._

What am I doing? Why am I moving?

 _Step. Step. Step._

 _Pause._

Something is urging me to the door, where a greenish light glows through the crack at the bottom. It's pulling me towards it. I am unwilling to go, yet, out of curiosity, I am.

 _Step. Step. Step._

The door swings open, the eerie light flooding my eyes. I walk into the room, almost blinded.

There sits a spinning wheel, sad with age, like it hasn't been used in sixteen years. The tip of the spindle gleams and I am tempted to touch it. My body moves toward it.

 _Step. Step. Step._

 _No._

I gasp. Something is wrong.

A thought pops into my head.

 _Don't touch the spindle. Don't._

I try to stop, but my feet keep moving, my hand steadily rising.

 _Step. Step. Step._

 _Pause._

I am right next to it, an inch away. My finger slowly aims for then spindle's tip. I try to move away, but something is stopping me.

My finger touches the point, and I collapse into a world of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I really want to thank you for all of your feedback! This is my first story and I have already gotten thirty views and two comments! You are the best! I really want to thank you for that. Feel free to follow and like my story! Don't forget to leave a comment! Sorry if this chapter is weird… And I want to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter! I will be writing a new one soon! Thanks groovy dudes!**

 **RebeccaLucy**

 **333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Chapter 2:

I wake up screaming in pain. It feels as if huntsmen are hunting me now. I shiver in agony.

This place is white. Pure light, like how the sun looks like when you stare at it for too long.

 _Where am I?_

My shivering stops and the pain recedes. I am lying down. I try to stand up, but I am being held down. It is like a thousand pounds sitting on my body. I give up trying.

The floors are white. The walls are white. The ceiling is white.

However, there are no walls, ceilings or floors. It is nothing but an infinity of the color white. Am I floating?

My question is answered as I fall down into the endless white below me. I gasp and try to scream, but the wind is knocked out of me. I spin and turn in the air, barely breathing. I fling my arms around in circles.

Suddenly, I stop. I catch my breath and look around again. Nothing but white. I have time to scream this time before I start to fall again.

The fall is faster this time. My belly flops inside me and I feel my insides skip. My head becomes light.

I stop again. I choke for air. I look around. White. White. White.

I fall.

I stop.

I breath.

I fall.

I stop.

I breath.

I fall.

I stop.

I breath.

This endless tortuous routine goes on for what seems like hours. Days. Every time I fall, I scream. Every fall is faster and longer than the one before. Every time I stop I can hardly breathe. _Please let me die. Let me die. Please. I cannot take this anymore._

I fall.

I stop.

I breath.

This time, I do not fall again. I look around frantically. My white surroundings are turning grey. Fear consumes me. _What is this? What is going on? Where am I?_

I groan as the pain I woke up to starts again, only this time, it is even worse than before. It feels like the rouge dogs are ripping me apart like a fox. Shred by shred. Ear by ear. Arm by arm. Ripping my head off my neck and my legs off my hips. I feel like I am being eaten alive; maybe I am. Maybe some giant ferocious devil-beast is enjoying my torso right now, savoring every single flavor that touches his tongue. I yell as I am broken apart.

Something touches my right hand. Not something scary, hard or rough like I thought it would have been. But something soft, gentle, caring.

Another hand.

I look to my right and see a pale-skinned hand washing into existence. The color leads up to an arm, a shoulder, a torso, two legs, a head. The person's face comes into view. It is a girl. Just about my age. My white surroundings darken and adjust, hurting my eyes.

It's a room. A regular room. Just like rooms in cottages.

I sigh in relief. Am I back to my regular home? I look to the girl holding my hand. She is beautiful, but I do not know her.

She smiles warmly at me.

"Hello, dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I AM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON! I AM SOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A NEW CHAPTER YET! PLEASE FORGIVE ME BY READING THIS NEW CHAPTER! THANKS SO MUCH!_**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

I feel tears drip down my fear stricken face. I sob in the beautiful girl's arms.

She is beautiful. Her features are round, yet sharp. Her eyes are so bright they are dark. Her black locks fall over her shoulders like a waterfall. How can someone be this beautiful?

Her deep red lips enhance her dark features. Her skin is as pale as snow in the middle of winter and her body is as slim as a thread.

I am nothing compared to her.

"Hold up your head, baby."She says. Her voice sounds like honey and milk late at night. "No need to cry. No crying, baby. You're fine. You're safe." She pulls up my chin to face her. Her fingers feel like silk on my skin. Her face blinds me. "You're never going to feel pain again, either."

"W-what happened? Where am I?" I find the strength to sit up. My cheeks burn from all the tears. I though she said I wasn't going to feel pain?

"You just went through Orientation. That was your final acceptance into Academy." She says.

"What academy is it?" I ask, sniffling.

She chuckles. "No one knows. Not even the Dean. Everyone just calls it the Academy. We learn, eat, and sleep here until the Dean decides when it is time for us to leave."

So they're captives?

I ask her so.

He face becomes grave, but it softens, and her hard frown turns back into a smile. "No! Of course not, silly! Oh! What a dear!" She laughs for a long time. I hear a nervous ending.

"Who's the Dean?"

"The Dean? Just call her the Dean."

I guess no one knows anything here. Not a very smart academy if you ask me.

"I was called to comfort you here after your Orientation. The Dean knew you were going to have some mixed feelings once you arrived. Your questions also would need to be answered."

 _Comfort?_ I stare quietly at her.

"So, do you have any more questions for me?"

Obviously.

"Yes, a few, please." I say.

"Proceed." She answers blankly.

"Who are _you?"_

She laughs. "Well, who do you think I am?"

"I don't know. I have never seen you before."

She laughs again. "I know." She pauses to smile at me.

"Snow White, is my name."

Okay, I know that this chapter was really short, but I really wanted to end it there. I promise the next one will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

"Snow White. Huh." I say.

She shakes her head and smiles.

"The Dean never told me your name. Want to tell me?" She says.

"Oh, yes, of course. My name is Aurora, but you can call me Briar Rose."

"Briar Rose... That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Not to rush you, but are you comfortable with standing up and taking a tour of the Academy? I will explain more to you during it."

"Let me see." I prop my self up higher and swing my legs over the cot. I place my hand on her shoulder, mumbling an "excuse me," and stand up.

"Hmm." I hum quietly.

"You alright?" Snow White asks.

"Yes, I just didn't know I would recover from, uh, Orientation so quickly." I say.

"Well, like I said, you won't feel pain ever again here at the Academy. Orientation is always the hardest part. It is for everyone."

"Okay."

"Your transition in the Academy will be very easy and smooth. You will get your class schedule soon. I don't know whether or not the Dean will deliver it to you personally, though."

I shake my head occasionally as she talks. She leads me out of the room we were in and into a hallway. It is wide and empty.

"All the students here are very nice." She hooks her arm into mine and walks me down the corridor. She pats my arm every once in a while.

"They welcome all the new students with open arms. They can help you with your studies once you first arrive. The classes here will be challenging at first. The Professors want to "break-you-in" so you can get used to their classes. If I may say so, I think it's very weird. It's like you're a horse!"

I laugh. We turn a corner and enter another hallway. This one is much longer and narrow.

"Now, you must be wondering, 'why am I here?' Well, you have been sent here for a very special reason. The Dean, in unity with the Professors, all think that you have a unique talent. This talent that you have will be used wisely by them to help change the world for the better. Every student at the Academy is here because of that. The Dean has seen their personalities as something she can use to help advance both the Academy and the human world. She has granted you, along with all the other students, an advantage. This advantage is a higher education, a beautiful home and community, and a chance to really find yourself. I know it sounds like you are being 'used,' so call it. But you are not. If the Dean knew that you would not wish to do this, she would have not sent you here. The Dean makes sure to examine each possible student carefully before sending them here."

I think it's nice for the Dean to do this, wanting to change the world. But it seems a little weird...

"That's wonderful of the Dean to do this." I say, looking up at her.

"It really is." She says.

We are silent for a while.

"Let's be friends." She says

"What?" I say, startled by her request.

"We're gonna be friends." She looks at me.

"Okay." I say. "That was very sudden," I chuckle mid-sentence, "I though that you were here to answer my questions and that sort of thing- that this meeting was a one time thing."

She laughs. "Nope, you're never getting rid of me now."

I laugh along with her. Our laughs soon die out, and the only noise in the hallway is the click of Snow White's heels as we turn yet another corner.

 **Well there's that chapter! The next one will be coming soon! Thanks so much for reading this and putting up with my lousy writing(haha)! I love you guys so much!**

 **Forever and Always,**

 **Me.**


	5. Chapter 5

A shadow looms at the end of a hallway.

It's a dead end.

The figure looks that of a woman, with her hands on her hips.

A low ringing noise fills my ears and enters my head. I look over to Snow White to see her lips moving. Is she talking to me?

No. She is speaking to the dark figure. I don't know what emotion is stricken on her face. Something between total happiness and complete fear.

I can't hear what she is saying.

"Huh?" I say. I cannot hear my own voice. I must have sounded like an idiot, too.

I look at the figure. Walking towards us, I realize that she is a human. She's laughing.

I look to Snow White and see her laughing too, looking down at me.

I feel my face blush.

The ringing stops and leaves a feeling of softness in my ears. I hear a bird chirping.

Light from a nearby window shines on the approaching woman. Her skin is darker than mine. She is almost tan. Her golden eyes fold me into a hug, refusing to let go. Her lips are wide and her stride is graceful.

"Hello!" She says with a joyous wave. "You must be our newest student!" Her voice sounds excited yet nervous, like she is faking something. "Oh, we are _so_ happy to have you here! I trust that our beloved Snow White has taken great care of you?"

"Oh, yes, definitely." I reply. There is a shake in my voice.

"I'm very happy to hear that. Now, let me introduce myself. I am the Dean of this lovely Academy."

I curtsy politely. I don't really like all this "formal" meeting stuff. "It is nice to meet you," I say, still. "I am Briar Rose."

She chuckles, her laugh full of life. "I know!" She says. "How was your tour, Briar Rose?"

Snow White cuts in, "We haven't quite finished it yet, Dean. We were just about to start it, actually. She just came back from Orientation about twenty-five minute ago."

"Oh! Well get on with your tour then! Don't let me stop you!" She says, moving around us. "I will see you soon, alright?"

"Of course!" I yell out after her as she starts walking the opposite way from us.

"The Dean loves to talk to the students." Snow White says, continuing our walk down the hallway. The click of the Deans shoes fade out of existence. "She really likes to be involved, you know?"

"Mmhmm." I look at what I am wearing. "Oh my!" I yelp.

"What?! What is it?!" Snow White says worriedly. She looks at me cautiously, trying to figure out what is wrong. Her eyebrows furrow together and her mouth parts open

"What I am wearing is atrocious!" I stare down, embarrassed rags I call clothes.

Snow White laughs at me. "Briar Rose, dear! You needn't worry about that! The Academy has a dress code! You will be given a uniform, and have the same clothes as every other girl here."

I sigh with relief. "Thank goodness. I don't have any other clothes with me!"

"That's alright. Almost all the other students who first came here were in the same situation. Let's go to the Uniform Store where I can explain more, okay?"

I nod, ready for my tour to continue.

 _ **Okay guys, I know that this chapter was STILL very short, but I wanted to explain some more things about the Academy. The next chapter I will write will be the last chapter of explaining and will end up with an unexpected twist. Okay? Alright.**_

 _ **Love you forever,**_

 _ **Me.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Uniform Store was deserted. There were no students inside. "Hello?" Snow calls, searching for an attendant. "Is anyone here?"

"Yes!" A loud and deep voice calls from a stack full of clothes. A large man jumps out and stands before us, hands on his hips.

"I'm Keebler, and what can I do for you pretty ladies today?" 

* * *

I look at myself in the dressing room mirror.

The dress I wear looks exactly like Snow's. It is silk and is colored  
purple. The hem is black and so is the collar.


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys! It seems that I have accidentally posted chapter 6! I meant to save it but I must have pressed publish!**  
 **  
**

 **I will continue writing that chapter, but I will make it into chapter 7! So sorry for all the confusion!**

 ****

 **You guys are the best!**

 ****

 **And also...**

 ****

 **MY STORY HAS HIT 1000 READS! I CANT TELL YOU HOW EXCITED I AM! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 ****

 **?** **ﾟﾎﾉ** **?**


	8. Chapter 7

When Snow and I left the Uniform store, I had about three different outfits stuffed into an oversized bag. All of the clothes were remarkably bulky.

I had a regular uniform, which was one I would wear every day. I also had an outdoor outfit that I would wear while doing physical activities outside or in the gym(which Snow said was very rare), and I had a white, fancy dress with matching shoes that was to be used for the Academy's Annual Ball.

"How about I take you to your dorm? We can put your things down there and you can get dressed in your uniform." Snow says, clapping in excitement. She grabs my hand and pulls me down the hallway.

We soon descend down a staircase with an arrow pointing towards it that said, **"GIRL'S DORMS."**

I raise an eyebrow at the old sign.

Snow runs so fast, that I almost trip on a stair.

I gasp, and she looks back at me.

Seeing my struggle, she slows down, a worried look on her face.

We soon reach the end of the stairs and are faced with about a million doors. I loom right and left into the corridors and am shocked that people can find their way here.

"Your dorm is number two-hundred and four!" Snow White squeaks.

I groan. "Two-O-four?"

"Oh! Don't worry! It really isn't that far away! You'll see! I'm staying in two-eleven, so we will be close!" She says, taking me to my dorm.

After about thirty seconds of walking north, we reach my room, two-hundred and four.

I'm surprised by how close it is.

"You will be sharing your dorm with another girl. I can't recall her name, though."

Snow puts her hand on the nob and twists it, opening the door.

The room is small. There is a bunk bed and two desks.

The walls are an ocean blue and it has a white crowning. The flooring is an off-white color. I there is only one poster that says, **"YOU CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING!"**

I approvingly nod at the room and throw a smile to Snow. She tells me to put on my uniform here while she checks on something in her room.

I close the door behind her, almost shutting it on the tail of her dress.

I turn around and see my name on one of the desks. There is an envelope.

I quickly open and notice that it is my schedule.

 **AURORA(BRIAR ROSE)**

 **CLASS: 1**

 ** _1st: WOLRD STUDIES- RM. 5_**

 ** _2nd: GYM- RM. 12(once a week; all other days: STUDY HALL- RM. 9)_**

 ** _3rd: ART STUDIES- RM. 7_**

 ** _4th: MATHS- RM. 3_**

 ** _5th: LUNCH- RM. CAFETERIA_**

 ** _6th: WRITING-RM. 10_**

 ** _7th: ENVIRONMENTAL AND ANIMAL KEEPING- RM._**

 ** _8th: TALENT CLASS- RM. DEAN'S OFFICE_**

 ** _9th: DISMISSAL- RETURN TO DORMS_**

 ** _**DINNER IS SERVED TWO HOURS AFTER 9TH PERIOD. BREAKFAST STARTS AT 7:00 A.M. AND ENDS AT 7:45 A.M. SHARP.**_**

My schedule seems okay, but what is Talent Class?

I put on my beautiful, silk uniform. I twirl around in it, the bottom filled with air. I easily slip on my shoes and tuck my golden hair behind my ear.

I take my schedule and open my door, expecting Snow to be back from her room. It had taken me a while to put on my uniform. Surprisingly, she is not there.

"Huh." I mutter.

What room number did she say her dorm was? Two eleven.

I walk further down and pass seven rooms.

"Snow?" I call.

I open the door and walk in.

Snow is looking at a photoframe. Seeing me, she quickly shoves it under a bed sheet and gives me a smile.

"You ready?" She says. "My! You look stunning!" She stands and reaches to take my schedule. "You found it?"

"Yeah, it was on my desk." I say. "Hey, Snow?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes are locked on reading my schedule.

"Do my parents know I am okay?"

Snow looks up with concerned eyes.


End file.
